Never
by EXPLODINGWEWILLGO
Summary: Zakarius never understood Yoruichi. Never understood her reasons for leaving. Never understood the woman herself. But that didn't mean he'd never try. A prequel story to And Where.
1. Chapter 1

Yoruichi had never said goodbye. Never told Soi she was leaving. Never said anything.

It was one action after another. Never any words after they left the Sakura Grove.

Soi wanted to believe it was a lie. That Yoruichi was just pulling a silly prank.

It had been one night of passion. And then the disappearance the next day.

Later in the same month Soi found out she was with that woman's child.

The little one was a boy. With black hair and gold eyes. He was the only one Soi was never cold towards.

Zakarius Fon.

He had a temper and attitude to match his mother's.

Soi didn't tell him lies. She told him the truth. Who his other parent was. That she had left them without any excuse or explanation.

In the end Zak seemed to hate Yoruichi as much as Soi did.

They trained together, Soi teaching him what she knew, the woman advancing far quicker than her son.

Much to Soi's distaste, Zak seemed to pick up Yoruichi's love for trouble and casual laziness.

She had to admit that he did try his best though.

Omaeda didn't like Zakarius. He found him to be annoying.

The lieutenant barged into his captain's office. Soi was not there. But there was Zak, laying on the couch reading.

Or he would have been if he wasn't glaring at Omaeda from over the top of his book.

"Where's the captain?"

"Minding her own business. Something you should try."

Omaeda growled and left the office.

"Close the door!" Zak went back to reading his book.

The doors slammed shut and Zak smirked to himself.

* * *

Soi entered her office three hours later. "Zak."

"Yessss?"

"You've got to stop annoying Omaeda like that."

Zak set his book on his chest. "You sound like you care."

"I really couldn't care less. But until you get your Zanpakuto, it's best to just tell him what he wants to know."

"He needs to learn to mind his own."

"I agree, but that slob is not above attacking you."

"And you think he'd get away with it?"

"Money gets that man everywhere."

Zak sneered. "We're from a noble house too. Why should he get more respect?"

"We're from a lesser noble house. Or I am anyway."

Zak glared at her. "I'm not from that woman's house! I don't want to be either!"

Soi smiled at him. Something only he and his other mother had ever seen.

"I know." She closed the doors behind her and leaned back against them.

"…You think she'll ever come back?"

"I have no doubt in my mind she will."

"…Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"What if the Shihoin's find out about me?"

"Nobody is going to take you from me. Lesser noble house or not I'm still your mother."

Zak hummed to himself.

"It's quite difficult t be your mother at times." Soi glanced at him.

Zak smiled. "Yeah but you're great at it."

Soi chuckled and went to her desk.

* * *

Zak sat in front of a small tree.

He'd been really trying to get his Zanpakuto. The boy figured it'd be pretty easy.

Far harder than he thought.

He had his basic sword. But the soul was void of the object.

Meditating for hours on end. It was draining but also rewarding he supposed.

Eventually he wound up in a muddy and tree filled swamp.

"…This…is my soul?"

"Mind." A voice from behind him spoke up.

Zak looked over his shoulder.

A boy about his age with shaggy brown hair and red eyes stared back at him. One band of red and black cloth went from his left hip up to his right shoulder.

And simple black pants, much like that of the stealth force's but size or two smaller, were secured but a strip of gold. The ends of the pants, tied to his ankles by rope, were slightly ripped.

"…Where are your shoes?" Zak questioned.

"Where are yours?" The boy shot back.

"Alrighty."

The boys stared at each other. The stranger wore a small smile.

"So you're my Zanpakuto huh?"

"Indeed I am."

"What's up with the swamp?"

"It shows the tanglements of your mind. It's actually a good thing. To simple sometimes means you don't think or feel enough."

"So they can get more complicated?"

"If the person's soul gets more complicated yes."

"I see…"

The boy stared at him, analyzing.

Zak stared at his feet, which were mostly covered by the murky water.

"You're a tooth and nail fighter." The boy said, calling Zak's attention to him.

"What?"

"When it comes to _her _you just don't care. But when it comes to your mother…you'll fight tooth and nail if someone insults her."

"My mother deserves respect."

"She's not going to get it if you attack anyone who throws a little barb wire her way."

Zak glared at him. "_What_?"

The boy smiled. "Your anger is your strength…but you have no control. When people see you loose it like you do they look badly upon her."

Zak frowned.

"They believe she hasn't raised you properly."

"My mother raised me fine. She's the best."

"Then show them that by acting proper. If you fall in line and show them what you can do, they will look at you both with respect."

"…Who are you?"

The boy smiled and turned his back on the other.

Walking back to a large rock, he settled on it and crossed his legs. His arms resting on his knees, palms facing up, he closed his eyes.

"I'm just a monk."

Zak gaped at him. "What's your name?"

The stranger smiled. "Patience is a virtue."

Zak opened his eyes. He was back at the grove. He sucked his teeth. _'He didn't tell me anything!'_

Ignoring the laughing at the back of his mind he grabbed his Zanpakuto, stood, and made his way back to the second division.

* * *

Soi lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. She heard the front door to the apartment slide open.

She slid out of bed and went to see who it was. "Zakky! Where've you been?" She grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug. Motherly worry she guessed.

"Mom! I gotta breath!" He squirmed in her tight hold, he was only about four inches shorter than her.

Soi released him. "Where were you?"

"Meditating. I found my Zanpakuto's soul." He held out the weapon. It's plain black sheath was now a deep red, the hilt covered with black cloth.

"Very good." Soi ruffled Zak's hair. "Bed…now."

Zak nodded and shuffled past her. Going to his own room.

Soi sighed. He gave her little trouble. Only causing it for others. She wondered if it was because she was a single parent.

She shook her head and walked back to her own room.

Closing the door behind her, she let her forehead press against the cool wood. _'I don't think I'll ever get it. But at least she left me something worth while.'_

She smiled and crept to her bed.

* * *

_I'm alright_

_Just leave me here alone_

_I'll be fine, on my own_

_Just go off with your friends_

_They don't moan_

_So loyal_

_Always by your side_

_Guess what_

_You've crossed the line_

_However,_

_You're still on my mind_

_I'm trying to forget_

_Earlier today_

_You threw your fists and shouted loud_

_Left me on the floor and went away_

_Yeah_

_I'm alright_

_Just leave me here alone_

_I'll be fine, on my own_

_Just go off with your friends_

_They don't moan_

_So loyal_

_Always by your side_

_Guess what_

_You've crossed the line_

_You've changed in a while _

_Why should I care_

_You act so different and I know you've changed_

_You've been so selfish not only foolish_

_I'm alright_

_Just leave me here alone_

_I'll be fine, on my own_

_Just go off with your friends_

_They don't moan_

_So loyal_

_Always by your side_

_Guess what_

_You've crossed the line_

_I'm alright_

_Just leave me here alone_

_I'll be fine, on my own_

_Just go off with your friends_

_They don't moan_

_So loyal_

_Guess what_

_You've crossed the line_

~I'm Alright~

~ By~ Theo Altieri

**

* * *

**

**[AN: I thought the song fit Soi Fon and her problem perfectly. I couldn't center it cause fanfic is being a jerk to me right now!]**


	2. Chapter 2

**[AN: I really hate the people I'm living with right now.]**

* * *

Zak flinched for the tenth time that morning. "Ow! Stop! It's not gunna work!"

Soi tugged. "Yes it will. If you did this yourself it wouldn't be a problem."

Zak howled in pain. "Stop!"

"No!"

Soi tugged harder on the comb. "Maybe we should just cut it all off."

"No!" His hand went to his head. "I love my hair!"

"If you love it why do you let it get so snarled?"

"Ow! I wash it."

"Washing it isn't combing it Zakky."

"Zak! And it's basically the same thing."

"Not it isn't. I'm not letting you leave this house with messy hair anymore."

Zak's head snapped back." Gah! I won't be able to if you rip my head off!"

Soi growled and continued to rake the comb through the fussing boy's hair.

* * *

Zak sat in his class, scratching at his head. _'Damn it stings.'_

A brown haired boy took a seat next to him. "Hey Zak, what's up with you?"

Zak growled. "My mom tried to rip my scalp off."

The boy laughed. "My mom keeps trying to do that with me. So I just got it cut."

"But you promised not to get it cut."

"Gotta make some sacrifices sometime."

"Ryu, you're such a traitor."

"Just cause I don't want missing clumps of hair?"

Zak grumbled to himself as class started.

* * *

Zak walked beside Ryu, his best friend.

The other boy was practicing the hand motions for the technique Shakkahō.

"Give it a rest." Zak snapped.

"Give it a try." Ryu smirked. "Isn't it the first technique we usually learn?"

"From what I've heard, yes."

Ryu nodded to himself and shoved his hand in his pockets. Zak glanced at his uniform. "I can't believe they let you wear that."

The brown haired boy smiled. "History over rules dumb rules."

"Real smart." Zak sighed.

Ryu's uniform was a green and gold sleeveless shirt with black shorts. "I like the head band." The boy smiled and adjusted the green cloth covering his forehead.

Zak hummed.

Ryu stared at him. "Man, it's not like your uniform is any better."

"Just because I wear shorts doesn't mean anything."

"Right cause that's soooo traditional."

"...You're such an ass."

Ryu chuckled. "Thank you." He ran off once they reached the Second Division office.

Zak watched him as he ran off. "There's something wrong with that guy."

* * *

Soi looked up as the doors opened. "How's your head?"

Zak scrunched up his face. "My scalp is fine, no thanks to you."

"Do it yourself then and it wouldn't be so bad."

"Mm..."

"How about getting it cut?"

The boy sat heavily on the couch. "No."

Soi shrugged and returned to her paper work. "Have it your way."

* * *

Zak sat on a tree root, his feet rippling the muddy water. He stared at the boy meditating across from him.

"...What's your name?"

"Be patient." The mysterious boy smiled.

"You know you keep saying that, but the more you say it the more _im_patient I seem to get."

"You're a violent one aren't you?"

Zak growled.

"You're temper is your problem."

"I don't have problems."

"No cause that'd make you normal right?" The boy smirked.

"You're so funny."

"Thank you."

Again Zak let out a low growl.

The boy laughed. "Learn to control that nasty temper of yours."

"What good will that do me?"

"First,...control...then we'll talk about the results. Have a good night Zakarius."

"Hey, how do you..."

* * *

Zakarius sat up. He was in his room. He sucked his teeth.

"Know my name..."

He growled at the laughter trickling into the back of his mind.

"Shut up."

He slammed himself back on his bed and tried to sleep.

* * *

**[AN: I cannot get this center thing right! Anyways! Sorry it's short. But this story won't be all that long.]**


End file.
